Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears/Emily's Garden II
This is the seventh and final restaurant in Emily's Hopes and Fears. Upon arrival, Patrick brought the rare flower, and Paige's blue dots are gone! Level 61 - Kids First *One week later... *Paige: C'mon, Daddy! I want to go swimming! *Patrick goes to swimming! *Patrick: WOOO HOOO!! *Patrick jumps and splashes! *Everybody's happy! *Francois' turn! *Francois: WOOO HOOO!! *Francois jumps into the pool and splashes! *Emily's turn! *Emily: WOOO HOOO!! *Emily's too! *Emily, Patrick and Francois swim! *Patrick: C'mon, Paige! C'mon! *While Paige goes into pool, Evelyn makes sure she's careful! *Antonio: Go on, Paige! Go on! *Paige: Wooo hoo! *Emily swims to Paige and carry. Afterward *Patrick and Paige swim. *Sharon and Grace enter the place with a cake. *Emily: Thank you for brining Grace, Sharon. *Paige goes out of the pool, while Francois sinks into pool. *Sharon: I'm just so glad to see you two reunited! *Sharon places the cake at the counter. *Sharon: And Paige - healthy as a horse! *Sharon: Hang on here - I'm having a genuine emotion. *Paige and Grace dance! *Sharon: Okay! It's passed! *Emily has a present for Paige. Paige opens the present. It has T-shirt with flower! *Paige: Wow! T-shirt with my flower! Level 62 - Overachiever *Paige: Allison! *Allison, Daniel, Connor, and John enter the place. *Allison gave Paige a hug! *John: Fascinating - she looks to have made a complete recovery. *John: And all because of a flower, you say? *Paige: Daddy found it way, way, way up north in eximo country. *Daniel: I'm not surprised at all - native peoples have much to teach us still about the healing arts. *John: Mr. And Mrs. O'Malley, with your permission, I'd like to run some tests. *Patrick: I'm sorry, but now's not a good time. My daughter and I have some catching up to do. *Paige: Please, Daddy! *Paige: I want to help Allison! *Daniel: Her case is very unique Mr. O'Malley - it could be of great benefit to the world of medicine. *Patrick: Why don't we start by showing them the flower? *They leave the place but Emily and Allison. *Emily: Allison, I wanted to thank you. *Allison: I feel like I wasn't any help at all. *Emily: Thank you for not giving up on Paige. *Allison and Emily hug! Then, Allison leaves the place. Afterward *Patrick and Paige play tickle! *Emily: So Francois, be honest - did you ever think Patrick would make it back with that flower? *Francois: To be honest, I thought he'd be eaten by wolves five miles out of town. *Francois: You said "be honest". *Tapeesa and Chief enter the place. *Tapeesa: You made it back here alive! *Patrick: Tapeesa! Chief! And little Patika! What are you doing in Snuggford? *Tapeesa: We heard you speak so highly of your home we decided to see it for ourselves. *Patrick: This is my wife, Emily, my daughter, Paige, and out friend, Francois. *Patrick: These are the ice-people who saved Daddy from becoming a popsicle... *Emily: Will you join us for dinner? *Chief: Another time - we are on our way to a tour of the chocolate factory. *Tapeesa: But we will be in town for a while... *Tapeesa and Chief leave the place. Level 63 - Clean Up Time! *Paige and Grace play! *Emily: SIGH... did you ever think things would get back to normal, Patrick? *Patrick: Of course - I was counting on it... *Emily: Good... *Emily: ...because it's garbage day, the downstairs toilet is leaking and the dryer is making a funny noise. *Patrick: I will VERY happily get to work on all of that, for a small fee. *Emily and Patrick kiss each other. *Patrick, Grace and Paige go inside. During the level *Emily throws away the junk that's in the restaurant. Afterward *Paige and Grace go outside. *Sharon enter the place. *Sharon: Grace dear, time for your literature and humanities class. *Emily: Thanks again for letting Grace come over. *Francois enter the place *Sharon: Our pleasure. It's just nice to have things back to normal around here. *The truck come to Emily's Place again! * *Whoomp Whoomp* *Rusty and Mack visit the place again. *Sharon: I told you last time - we have a noise ordinance in this neighborhood. *Sharon: I want you to remove that monstrosity at once! *Rusty: Easy Fancy Nancy - we're just here for quick visit. *Sharon and Grace leave the place. *Rusty: Told ya he would make it! *Patrick: Rusty and Mack... Emily told me you'd stopped by but I thought you were long gone. *Patrick and Mack hug! *And Rusty gave Patrick a hug! *Mack: Yeah, well... We decided to stick around... *Mack: Turns out Ma kinda likes the place, right Ma? *Rusty: Don't push it Mack! *They're happy! *Rusty: Say... How's your daughter? *Patrick: She's better than ever. *Paige jumps! *Rusty: I always knew you would find the flower! Can... can I smell it? *Patrick: I'll take you to my shop... *Emily: ...and afterwards, you'll stay for dinner. *Mack: Won't it bug your neighbor if I leave my truck there? *Patrick: Probably. *They're ecstatic! *Patrick: Say... Talking of flowers... *Patrick: How are they doing? Did you check on them while I was gone? *Emily: Everything's under control, right Francois? *And they're happy! Level 64 - The Product Challenge *The monk and little monk visit Emily's Place. *Monk: I'm tired... Can't we just find a luxury hotel for the night? *Little Monk: We're monks, remember? We took a vow of poverty. *Monk: Okay, a bed n' breakfast, then. *Patrick goes to the monks. *Little Monk: Patrick! There you are! *Little monk gives a tooth brush to Patrick. *Little Monk: You forgot your toothbrush. *Patrick: Well... uhm... thanks. *Little Monk: Is it okay if we sit down for a minute? *Monk: It was kind of a long journey... *Patrick: Sure! *Patrick places the monks to the carpet. *Paige and Patrick go inside. Afterward *The monks wake up. *Emily goes inside and quickly goes outside. *Patrick goes outside. *Patrick: So... *Patrick: You come all this way to give me back my toothbrush? *Monk: The Big Guy said it would be a good exercise in humility. *Little Monk: Really, I think he wanted to know if you made it back to your daughter okay. *Patrick: Thanks guys, everything turned out really well. *Patrick: Emily, these are the people who helped me during the last step of my journey to find the flower. *Emily gave the little monk a hug! *And she gave the monk a hug too! *Emily: We were just about to go out to dinner. Please, join us. *Patrick: Our treat - and afterwards you can stay here until you're ready to go back. *Little Monk: Deal! *Monk: Think it's okay if I order a burger? *Little Monk: I won't say anything if you don't! Level 65 - Memory *Little Monk: Ommmmmmm! *Newly-single Angela, and Kate, enter the place. *Angela: Shhhh... *Little Monk: Ommmmm! Ommmmm! *Angela and Kate: OMMMMMMM! *Patrick and Paige go outside! *Paige jump to Kate's hands! *Paige: Auntie Kate! *Paige goes to Angela! Kate hugs Emily! *Paige: Auntie Angela!! *Kate gave Patrick a hug! Emily gave Angela a hug for great girls! *Kate: Good to see you alive, big brother. *The monks go inside. *Emily: Angela! I'm so happy you're here. Where's Jimmy? *Angela: That's A LONG story. I'll tell you over the dinner. Deal? *Angela: Right now we just want to enjoy our favorite niece, right Paige? *Paige jumps to Angela again, before the dinner! During the level *Emily memorizes the customers' orders. Afterward *Patrick and Paige are at nighttime bedroom. *Patrick: It's time for your bedtime story Pumpkin! *Paige: FLOWER STORY! FLOWER STORY! *Patrick: Which one do you want me to read, Pumpkin? *Paige: Daddy hero story! *Patrick: It was during the hottest summer EVER, in a small town called Snuggford... *'Daddy is my hero' *Thanks for playing Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears! Ending: Daddy hero story *Patrick and Paige now reading! *There was Paige in the pool, with her parents. *Emily and the Monks enter the story room. *Suddenly, when Paige got blue spots, Allison has no idea what she had. *And before Patrick leaves on his journey, he had the helmet, leaving Emily and Paige in the hospital. *During the Lumber Mill, Patrick take the customer up. *After Lumber Mill, he continued his journey, when the Polar Bear tries to crave Patrick and Tapeesa, they saved from the freeze! *After that, he found a path to the Monastery. He reaches the end-of-line where he become a prayer as the Monks. *Finally, when Patrick reaches the flower, the butterflies carried Patrick back up to the surface. *And Patrick went back home with the flower, in the hospital, having Paige smell the flower! What a creative story! Epilogue *Emily and Patrick stands up. *Emily: Hmmm, is that really how it happened? *Little Monk: ...Yeah... That's pretty much how I recall it... *Now they're at Emily's Garden. *Little Monk: We really should be going now... *Emily give the little monk a final, happy hug before he leaves! *And Emily gave the monk a final, happy hug before he leaves with little monk! *Monk: Bye bye! *Monks try to leave. *There was a suddenly unknown - Filippo Napoli! *Filippo: Please help! I need to get to a man named Edward. I have something important to tell him! *Monk: I don't know an Edward, but the High Priest always says "What you seek is just around the corner". *Filippo: ...Thanks! *Filippo now gets the donkey, and the monks are now heading out from Emily's Place, back to Monastery! *Filippo has with the Donkey! And they're off to a sneak peak! *''To be continued...''